A Rainforest Creature Adventure
by TarableTaralynn
Summary: While in the Amazon rainforest the brothers have a run-in with a new villain! The brothers end up fighting over how to stop him, before the villain kidnaps the brothers. He splits them up and forces them to search for a black jaguar! Will the brothers escape and stop the villain?
1. Chapter 1

**A Rainforest Creature Adventure:**

**By: Taralynn Wakelin**

A gentle rain began to fall as he walked beneath the canopy of trees; he smiled to himself as he brushed his short, blond hair off his forehead. He listened to the sounds of the rainforest as he walked. He loved being out in nature with animals, it was where he was the happiest. As he walked, he thought he saw something move above him, he shielded his blue eyes from the rain as he looked up. Disappointed at not seeing anything he continued walking, suddenly he was tackled from behind causing him to land face first in mud. He sat up wiping the mud away with his shirt when he heard familiar laughter from behind him, he smiled as he turned to see his best friend and younger brother standing there laughing.

"Got ya bro!" His brother said between laughs.

"You got me!" He said smiling. "Help me up!"

"Sure! You know…" His brother trailed off as he was pulled into the mud too.

"Got you _back_!" He said laughing as he dumped more mud onto his brother's short, brown hair.

"It's _so_ on!" His brother said as he used his shirt to wipe mud out of his brown eyes.

"You've got to catch me first!" He said getting up trying not to slip in the mud, before he threw more mud at his brother.

The mud fight lasted only a few minutes, it ended when both brothers threw mud at each other, at the exact moment their three friends came out of their ship looking for the brothers. The brothers froze as the mud hit all three covering them; no one spoke or moved, the brothers looked at each other before back to their friends.

"MARTIN AND CHRIS KRATT!"

"Aviva, look it was an accident I swear! I…I thought you were _Martin_!" Chris explained.

"Yeah! Koki, Jimmy I thought you were _Chris_!" Martin added.

"Oh…so it was an accident?" Koki asked smiling.

"Yeah, an accident and we're _really_ sorry!" Martin answered, Chris agreed.

"Well, that changes everything!" Aviva said smiling too.

"It…it _does_?" Chris asked, both brothers smiling too.

"Nope!" Jimmy answered as the three of them threw mud at both brothers as they all laughed and began playing like children.

**Meanwhile:**

A large, grey jet sat near the water's edge not far from the brother's location, nearby in the water a large boat sat waiting to be taken out for its first trip since arriving in the Amazon the day before. Inside the jet, a tall man with short, black hair and intense green eyes stood looking out the window, a drink in his hand. He had followed the brothers to the Amazon so they could find his prized animal…a _black jaguar_! He wasn't a stupid man; far from it, he was in fact a _genius_, and he knew those goody-goodies wouldn't just agree to help him capture one of their precious animals! No…not without a little _persuasion_! He smiled at that thought, he was a selfish, arrogant, _evil_ man who only thought of himself, not caring who he had to hurt or what he had to do to get what he wanted. He hated having to get physical, he _was_ strong enough and knew _how_ to fight, but he despised using his fists, he'd rather use his mind! So, because of his vast wealth he was able to hire men to do his dirty work for him. His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening behind him, he took a sip of his drink, before he spoke without looking at the person.

"What?"

"Sir, we're ready to go at daybreak!" The man spoke, his voice thick with a British accent.

"Good, _good_!" He answered smiling as he turned to face the man. "I don't need to remind you what happens if you _fail_ me do I?"

"No, sir! I don't fail!" The man answered.

"No, you've never failed me before, but you see Carter these are _not_ ordinary prey…no, they're sneaky, little creatures!"

"Mr. Stone, I assure you sir I can outsmart any creature!" Carter said smiling.

"Don't be so smug Carter! These creatures are different than any you have faced before my friend." Stone said sitting down having more of his drink.

"What _are_ we hunting sir?"

"Not _what_, but _who_!" Stone answered smiling.

"Sir?" Carter asked confused.

"Tomorrow we hunt _Wild Kratts_!" Stone answered as he began to laugh, Carter smiled.

**The Next Day:**

The sun had just finished rising as the group of five men reached their destination and got into position. Before they had left they had been given their instructions and warned not to fail or they'd suffer severe consequences. The men knew what Carter was capable of with his quick, and violent temper, but it was their boss Mr. Stone that they were truly afraid of; even the mountain known as Carter was afraid of Stone!

Once in position Carter took out his radio from his pocket, and called Stone to let him know they were in position and ready to send the signal.

"Are you in position?" Stone asked impatiently.

"Yes sir, the trap is set we just need to send the signal!" Carter answered.

"Very good! You better not fail me Carter, I _won't_ accept incompetence!"

"No sir, I _guarantee_ you by tonight you'll have your prey!" Carter assured.

"Do _not_ fail me Carter!" Stone said as he ended the call.

When the call ended Carter put the radio back and took out a small box from his other pocket and turned it on, he put it by a rock hidden from view before he returned to his hiding spot to wait. He wouldn't let those two tree huggers escape and make a fool of him…_no one_ did that! He had worked for Stone for 10 years now, and he knew what Stone was capable of it made him angry, and he _wasn't_ about to become another of Stone's victims!

**Meanwhile:**

Martin finished getting his pack ready to go exploring with Chris, they had decided to go kayaking along the river. Both brothers loved their job, but they also loved exploring, meeting new animals, just being out in nature! Chris came into the control room, his pack in his hand a smile on his face, Martin put his pack on as Chris spoke.

"Ready to go?" Chris asked.

"Yep! I thought we…" Martin was cut off by Koki's computer beeping, Koki, Aviva and Jimmy rushed into the room.

"What's going on?" Jimmy asked as Koki checked her computer.

"It's a distress call." She answered.

"Can you get an image?" Chris asked.

"No, all I can get is the location."

"Alright, we're ready to go out anyway. Send the co-ordinates to our pods, we'll check it out and report back what we find." Martin said.

"What if it's a _trap_?" Aviva asked nervously. "It's strange we can't get any kind of image!"

"What if it _isn't_? We'll be careful Aviva, we can't just ignore it! Someone, or some animal needs our help and as Creature Adventurers it's our _job_ to help!" Martin answered.

"I know MK, just be careful guys okay?" She said worried.

"We will Aviva! We'll report back soon!" Chris said as the brothers left.

After driving as far as they could, they had to walk the rest of the way to the spot. They stayed hidden in the tall grass, unsure what they'd find, but both brothers had a bad feeling about the whole situation. Being so close the brothers could communicate without saying a word, which was very helpful in situations like this. Martin pointed to a large rock in front of them, and Chris nodded to let his brother know he understood that they were going to move behind it. Both brothers quietly left the grass and went to the rock, keeping watch for danger. Once behind the rock Chris kept look out behind them, while Martin checked around the rock for any sign of whoever sent the call. As he did five men quietly snuck out from their hiding spots and stood in front of Chris. The largest man smiled at him, Chris' heart beat faster as he tapped Martin on the back to warn him.

"Martin?"

"Shh Chris, I'm trying to see who sent the call!" Martin scolded without turning around.

"Martin!" Chris said more firmly keeping his eyes locked with the large, muscular, tattooed man.

"Would you _stop_ and help me look! I can't see anyone yet!"

"Maybe we should ask _them_?" Chris said nervously.

"Them? Them _who_?" Martin asked confused.

"I think he's talking about _us_ mate!" The man said his voice thick with a British accent.

"Who are you?" Martin asked after he turned to face the men.

"Us? We're just some lost hikers looking for home!" The man answered.

"So, those _guns_ are just for decoration?" Martin asked.

"_You_ sent the distress call!" Chris added.

"Well, gentlemen you really are as good as _he_ told us you were!"

"He _who_?" Martin demanded.

"Our boss, Mr. Stone! We'll introduce you to him!" The guy answered as he walked towards Chris, but Martin quickly got in the way. "Well, well isn't that _cute_? Big brother trying to save _wittle_ brother!"

"You know it's _amazing_!" Martin said smiling starring at the man.

"What is?"

"It's amazing to see a _gorilla_ in the Amazon, it's even more amazing that it can _talk_!"

"Ooh, you've got jokes! I have one of my own, tell me if you think it's _funny_!" The guy said as he punched Martin in the stomach.

"Martin!" Chris yelled going to help, but Martin stopped him.

"I'm fine Chris!" Martin said coughing as he held his stomach.

"I guess it wasn't funny! How about _this_ one than?" The man said as he punched Martin again, this time in his face knocking him to the ground. "Hold baby brother back!" He ordered pointing at Chris as he walked up to Martin, who was now on his knees and smiling he kicked Martin in the ribs knocking him to the ground on his back.

"Leave him alone!" Chris yelled as he struggled to get free.

"We're just having a little _fun_, aren't we Marty?" The man said smiling as he knelt by Martin and grabbed his face forcing him to look at Chris.

"I'm okay." Martin said as he coughed again.

"See, we're getting to be good mates aren't we Marty?" The man said as he let him go and patted Martin's cheek.

"Who _are_ you and what do you _want_?" Chris demanded.

"Well, since we're mates now I'll tell you who I' am!" The man answered as he stood and smiling walked up to Chris. "My name's Carter, and our boss would like to meet you!"

"You're _insane_ if you think we're going to go anywhere with you!" Chris said angrily.

"You act like you have a choice!" Carter said smiling. "I'll make this simple enough, even the two of you can understand! You're coming with us and there's _nothing_ you can do to stop it! Of course, if you'd like to _try_…please be my guest! I'll even make it _fair_, boys let him go and stay out of it!" Carter said as he backed up arms stretched out. "_Stop_ _me little man_!"

"Chris no!" Martin said as he tried to get to his feet, but Carter punched him again knocking him back to the ground.

"Ow, that one looked like it _hurt_!" Carter mocked as he starred at Chris.

Chris didn't say anything as he charged Carter, he connected knocking them both to the ground. Chris quickly got to his feet and went to kick him, but Carter grabbed his foot tripping him, he landed on his back hard driving the air out of him. Carter then got to his feet, he could move fast for such a large man. He knelt by Chris and punched him three times in the face, he went to hit him a fourth time, but Martin tackling him from the side stopped him. The fight lasted 10 minutes, going back and forth between Carter and both brothers at different times. All three got hits in, but the fight ended when Carter kicked both brothers in the ribs while they were down.

"Well boys, I have to say you put up hell of a fight!" Carter began as he stood between the brothers, he wiped the blood off his nose and mouth onto his shirt. "But you lose! Tie them up, while I call Mr. Stone!" Carter ordered as he walked away.

He was only gone two minutes when he heard shouting, and gunfire he raced back to his men and they stopped shooting, he looked around and saw the brothers were gone.

"Where are they?" Carter demanded.

"They escaped sir!" One man answered.

"_Escaped_? How? Did they grow wings and fly away?" Carter yelled angrily.

"No, they told us there was an _anaconda_ behind us! When we turned to check they took off!"

"Idiots! I'm surrounded by _bloody_ idiots! You had one job…_one_!"

"Wait sir! Over there, look something's moving in the bushes! It might be them!" The man said pointing to some bushes in front of them, before they began firing again.

"_Stop_ shooting you idiots!" Carter yelled.

"You told us…" The man was cut off when Carter grabbed him by the shirt and held him against a tree.

"I _told_ you the boss wanted them _alive_! How can he use them to find his jaguar if they're _dead_?" Carter said as he slammed the guy against the tree. "Go check and make sure you didn't kill them!"

"Yes sir!" The man answered as Carter threw him onto the ground.

Seconds later the man returned and shook his head no, Carter was furious as he paced in front of his idiot men! He ordered the men to pack up they were heading back to the jet, as Carter sat in the passengers seat of one of the jeeps he rubbed his head. He had already told Stone he had both brothers, and _now_ he'd have to tell him they _failed_!

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**With The Brothers:**

After escaping the men, the brothers leaned on each other as they rushed back to the Createrra. Chris needed to stop, so he leaned against a tree, while Martin leaned on another across from him.

"I…I don't see or hear them! Do you think they gave up?" Chris asked, but before Martin could answer, they heard gun shots ring out and a bullet hit the tree above Chris' head the brothers looked at each other.

"That would be a _no_!" Martin answered.

They ran towards the Createrra keeping low, not knowing where the shots were coming from. They reached the Createrra and got in, still keeping their heads low as Martin started it and they took off back to the Tortuga. Once safely back at the Tortuga they parked and went inside to the control room, Aviva saw them first and spoke rushing to them.

"What _happened_? Are you two _okay_?" She asked as the brothers sat.

"You're _bleeding_!" Jimmy said concerned, as Aviva and Koki looked at them.

"It's nothing serious JZ, we'll be okay!" Martin said wincing when Aviva touched his face.

"What happened?" Koki asked.

"We went to the location, but it _was_ a trap! There were five men, four of them had guns, and their leader was a walking _mountain_ named Carter! He told us their boss Stone wanted us brought to him!" Chris explained.

"What? Why?" Aviva asked.

"He didn't say! We refused and well…let's just say he didn't like our answer!" Martin said as he pointed at his face.

"Okay, brothers you go shower and change. Once you're done Koki and I will fix your wounds, meanwhile Koki can you please look up any info on Stone and Carter?" Aviva asked.

"I'll start right now!" Koki answered as she went to her computer.

An hour later the brothers were showered, changed and their wounds tended to. All five sat around the table going over the little info they had on Stone and Carter, none of it helpful though; it just told them Stone was an uber rich man, known for his brilliant mind and quick, violent temper. Carter is his right hand man for the last 10 years, he was also known for his violent temper.

"Okay, so we have absolutely _nothing_! This day couldn't get better!" Martin said frustrated as he ran his hands over his face.

"We know Stone wants you two, so that usually means there's an _animal_ involved!"

"When _isn't_ there with these guys Koki?" Chris asked sighing frustrated.

"Okay, so we have a _brilliant_ villain with a _violent_ sidekick wanting to capture an animal!" Martin said holding his ribs as he stood and went to the window looking out it.

"It sounds _bad_ when you say it like that!" Jimmy said.

"There's another way to say it!" Martin said without turning from the window.

"How?" Jimmy asked.

"We're _screwed_!" Martin answered still not looking at them.

"I like the _other_ way better!" Jimmy said.

"Alright, let's not panic guys we're the Wild Kratts!" Aviva said smiling.

"Aviva's right! We just need to think of a plan." Chris said.

"Okay, here's _my_ plan!" Martin said looking at them. "We find Stone's jet and we attack _them_, before they attack _us_!" Martin finished.

"That's _crazy_! We know nothing about them Martin, we could get _hurt_!" Chris said.

"Too late for that Chris!" Martin said angrily. "Fine, what's _your_ big plan?"

"We dig deeper until we find out more about them, then we find their ship and do a little recon!" Chris answered.

"You _always_ say that!" Martin said annoyed.

"Yeah, because it's the _smart_ and _safe_ way to do things! Your way _always_ ends with us getting _hurt_!" Chris said just as annoyed.

"Really? Well, I don't hear you complaining about it when we catch the villains!" Martin said.

"Yeah, I do! You're just too pigheaded to listen!" Chris answered.

"Everything has to be done _your_ way Chris! You never do things my way!" Martin yelled.

"If we did things your way we'd be _killed_! You're too reckless Martin!" Chris yelled back.

"You think too much!" Martin said. "Sometimes you just need to act first!"

"Alright, time out!" Aviva said. "Chris, you help Koki look for any new info on Stone and Carter. Martin, you and JZ can help me do some work on my latest invention!"

"Fine!" Both brothers said together.

**Meanwhile:**

After the brothers escaped Carter and the men returned to the jet, once inside Carter headed to the control room to tell Stone what happened, he stopped outside the door and took a deep breath before he went inside.

"Ah, there you are Carter! How are our guests?" Stone asked as he made himself a drink, he looked at Carter. "I see they put up a struggle!" He said pointing at Carter's face.

"They did sir, but nothing I couldn't handle!" Carter answered.

"So, where are they? I'd like to talk with them!"

"About that…there's been a _tiny_ glitch in the plans sir!"

"Glitch? You didn't _kill_ either of them did you?" Stone asked angrily.

"No, they're both very much, _annoyingly_ alive!"

"Good, you had me worried Carter!" Stone said having some of his drink. "So, what's the problem then?"

"They aren't…here."

"Well where are they then?"

"They…escaped!" Carter answered.

"They _what_?" Stone yelled throwing his glass at Carter, he moved and it hit the wall breaking. "You told me you had both brothers!"

"I _did_! After I beat the crap out of them, I told the others to tie them up and get them loaded while I called you! I stepped away for only a minute, and they escaped!"

"You idiot!" Stone yelled as he grabbed Carter by the shirt and held him against the wall, their faces inches apart. "I warned you _not_ to underestimate them! You failed me Carter and I _despise_ incompetence! Now they know I'm after them, and they'll be on guard you incompetent buffoon! I should throw you to the animals for your stupidity!" Stone threatened.

"We can still capture the tree huggers!" Carter said trying to calm Stone down.

"Is that right?" Stone asked letting Carter go. "Tell me Carter, _how_ will we do that?"

"I…I don't know yet sir! Maybe we could set another trap, or…"

"Enough! No more of your useless chatter, it's giving me a migraine!" Stone said cutting Carter off. "Get me another drink, while I think of a way to salvage this mess!"

"Yes sir." Carter said quietly.

"I think I already figured it out! Search for the tree hugger's ship on the radar!" Stone ordered as Carter gave him his drink.

Carter nodded and went to the computer, he typed something into it and minutes later he found the ship. Once he had the co-ordinates he told Stone, Carter sat across from him, Stone smiled as he had some of his drink before he spoke.

"Now that we have the co-ordinates we can go ahead with the next phase of my plan! Gather some men together and meet me outside in the jeeps, we're going to make an unexpected house call!"

**Later:**

Awhile later things inside the Tortuga were tense, the brothers still angry at each other and refused to speak to each other. Chris and Koki had found more info on Stone and Carter and were going through it, while Martin and Jimmy helped Aviva work on her invention. Suddenly the Tortuga's doors burst open and six men all armed with guns burst into the control room surrounding them. All five Wild Kratts quickly gathered together, no one knowing what was going on until Carter came into the room. Both brothers tensed seeing him, he smiled at them before he spoke.

"If it isn't my _favourite_ little tree huggers!" Carter greeted them.

"If it isn't the talking _gorilla_!" Martin said smiling.

"Think you two are smart huh?" Carter asked.

"Well, we proved we're smarter than _you_ and your _pals_!" Chris answered smiling.

"You are _not_ however, smarter than _me_!" An unknown male voice spoke from behind Carter, he moved and another man joined them. "Ah, the famous Wild Kratts! You've met my associate Carter!"

"Unfortunately we had the displeasure of meeting the man-ape!" Martin said.

"Yes, Carter can be quite the brute when he wants to! That's one of the things I _like_ about him!"

"Who are you?" Aviva demanded.

"My dear, my name is Thomas Stone, and I' am here because I require the assistance of the _great _Wild Kratts!"

"Assistance? With what?" Martin asked.

"You see, lately I have become rather…what's the word I'm looking for? _Obsessed_ with the beautiful, powerful jaguar, not just any regular jaguar though! I'm interested only in a _black_ jaguar!" Stone answered.

"What does that have to do with us?" Chris asked confused.

"_Everything_! You see gentlemen, I maybe a genius, but I lack the skills necessary to find my jaguar! That's where you two come in!" Stone explained.

"You want _us_ to capture one for you?" Martin asked.

"You do catch on quick don't you?" Stone answered smiling.

"Forget it Stone! We rescue animals, not capture them!" Chris answered.

"That's precious how you think you have a _choice_!" Stone said laughing. "Grab the girls, and the red head!" Stone ordered, as his men grabbed Aviva, Koki and Jimmy.

"Leave them out of this Stone!" Martin yelled angrily.

"You, dear Martin are in _no_ position to make demands!" Stone said smiling as he walked up to Jimmy. "If you won't help me…perhaps I'll take your three friends here and use them as bait for my own hunt?"

"Do you swear they'll be released, unharmed, alive if we agree to help you?" Chris asked.

"I do." Stone answered.

"Fine! We'll help you!" Martin agreed.

"_Very_ wise decision brothers Kratt! Get our guests tied up, then release their little friends!"

"Yes sir, Mr. Stone!" Carter said smiling as he took some rope from one of the other men and tied both brothers up before signalling the men to release the others. "All set sir!"

"Well, dear crew it's time we took our leave!" Stone said smiling as Carter took the brothers out. "Thank you for your co-operation!"

Stone and the rest of his men followed Carter and the brothers outside, the team rushed outside after them. The brothers were put into the back of a jeep, and the team were forced to watch helplessly, unable to do anything. Carter opened the passenger's side door for Stone on the jeep that held the brothers. As Stone got into the jeep, Carter starred at the team an evil smirk on his face.

**With The Brothers:**

After being taken to Stone's jet the brothers were taken to a room and tied to a chair, neither brother spoke both still angry at the other. Of course, both Stone and Carter noticed the tension, and dirty looks the brothers gave each other. Smiling Stone sat in front of them, Carter as usual by his side, after watching the brothers in silence for a few minutes Stone smiling looked at Carter before back to the brothers as he spoke.

"Having problems with each other gentlemen?"

"What goes on between my brother and I is _our_ business Stone!" Martin answered angrily. "We aren't here to talk about us anyway, we're here because you kidnapped…I mean you need our _assistance_!"

"Oh Martin, don't sound so bitter, where's that annoying, sickening, never give up Wild Kratt attitude?" Stone asked.

"What do you need us for exactly?" Chris demanded.

"You're going to find a black jaguar for me! As I've already explained, I lack the required skills to do this on my own, so since you're the best at what you do you're going to find it for me!" Stone answered.

"What makes you so sure we're going to help you? We've dedicated our lives to helping save animals from people like _you_!" Chris said.

"You'll do it to keep each other _safe_! You see Christopher, you two may save animals from people like _me_, but when it comes down to preservation…to both of you _nothing_ comes before family!"

"We escaped _once_, we'll do it again!" Martin said smiling smugly.

"Yes, you did manage to escape…but that was not from _me_! Carter, lacked good judgement when he left you alone with my idiot men, but I on the other hand, do not underestimate either of you and I _won't_ make the same mistake!" Stone answered.

"You don't scare us Stone! You'll make a mistake, they _always_ do, you'll let your guard down and when you do, _that's_ when the Wild Kratts will take you down! We _will_ stop you Stone, I promise!" Martin said angrily.

"I _quiver_ with fear Martin!" Stone mocked. "Carter, I think our guests need a little reminder of who's in charge!"

"I agree Mr. Stone!" Carter said smiling as he flexed his hands.

"Would you be so kind as to do it for me please?" Stone asked standing. "Rest well Kratt brothers, we leave at dawn to begin our search!" He said as he patted Carter's shoulder smiling before he left.

"Well boys, looks like it's just you and me again mates!" Carter said smiling.

"You going to be a man and untie us first?" Chris asked.

"Now you insult my intelligence Kratt! How _stupid_ do you think I' am?" Carter asked.

"_Very_! Actually, you're a _special kind of stupid_! But that has nothing to do with what Chris asked you!" Martin answered, both brothers smiled.

"Still got jokes huh mate? Let's see how _funny_ it is when I punch your pretty, white teeth down your throat?" Carter asked before he punched Martin in the stomach, driving the air out of him.

**TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Carter beat on the defenceless brothers for 10 minutes, only stopping when another of Stone's men came into the room.

"Carter sir?" The man said nervously.

"What? What is it? Can't you see I'm _busy_?" Carter asked annoyed.

"Sorry sir, but Mr. Stone sent me in here to tell you he'd like to see you!" The man answered.

"Fine! Stand guard outside this room, no one gets in or out, unless it's me or Mr. Stone! Got it?" Carter said warning the young man.

"Yes sir, Carter sir!" The young man answered as they left the room locking the door behind them.

"Sleep tight Wild _Ratts_!" Carter yelled through the door.

"Are you okay?" Chris asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm _great_!" Martin answered sarcastically.

"Now what?" Chris asked, still angry with his brother.

"Don't ask me! Remember, _you're_ the one with the great ideas!" Martin answered still as angry at Chris.

"At least I come up with plans, all you want to do is attack first, ask questions _never_!"

"At least I don't get us taken _hostage_! To beat a villain, you have to _think_ like one, and they _always_ attack first!" Martin yelled back.

"So, you know what to do better than me? Is that what you're saying _bro_?" Chris demanded.

"I'm _saying_, maybe you should trust in me and my ideas more! It _always_ has to be the _Chris Kratt_ way, or you're not happy!" Martin answered.

"Let's just get some sleep; we have a long day tomorrow!" Chris said sighing, tired of fighting.

"That's the _best_ idea you've had in a long time!" Martin agreed.

**The Next Day:**

Early the next morning the brothers were woken by Carter, he stood in front of them smiling, both brothers angrily starred back as Martin spoke.

"I thought yesterday was just a bad dream, until I woke up to your _ugly_ face!"

"Aw, Marty don't be so angry! its _safari day_, Mr. Stone is very anxious to get started, so let's move…Mr. Stone _isn't_ someone you want to make angry!"

"Why? He'll throw a _temper tantrum_?" Chris asked making both brothers laugh.

"Think you're _real_ funny, don't you?" Carter said smiling. "We'll see how funny you are after you're used as _bait_ for all the beasties!"

An hour later both brothers were taken off the jet and put onto Stone's boat, while Carter tied them up Stone's men loaded the boat with supplies, Stone finally boarded and Carter gave the driver the signal to leave. Despite their anger with each other the brothers knew they had no time to waste, they needed a plan! Of course, that was difficult to do with Stone and Carter lurking nearby watching them! So, whenever they were distracted the brothers would talk trying to figure out a way to get free and stop Stone.

"Separate the brothers please Carter." Stone suddenly said, neither brother had noticed he had seen them talking.

"Get up!" Carter ordered Chris as he roughly pulled him to his feet. "Over here now!" He demanded shoving Chris to a spot far from his brother.

"For smart men, you two are pretty _stupid_! Thought I wouldn't notice your little chit-chat session boys?" Stone asked smiling.

"Doesn't matter if you've seen us or not, you _need_ us to find the jaguar!" Chris said smugly.

"Correction young Christopher…I only need _one_ of you to find my jaguar! As for the other one…maybe I'll use you as bait? Or maybe I'll just throw you to the animals, let them have a feast of Wild Kratt?" Stone said smirking, as the brothers starred at him angrily trying to hide their fear for each other.

They travelled the river for a couple of hours; neither brother understood why they were going so far into the rainforest. They were kept separated the rest of the trip, not being left alone Carter keeping a close eye on both of them. Finally, the boat stopped in the middle of the river, instead of going to shore. The brothers looked at each other confused as Stone stood smiling as he spoke.

"We have arrived at our destination gentlemen!"

"Why aren't we closer to shore?" Martin asked.

"We're going for a little swim; a little water won't hurt you!" Stone answered.

"No, but the _piranha's_ will!" Chris replied.

"Don't tell me the _mighty_ Wild Kratts are afraid of little fishies?" Carter mocked as everyone, but the brothers laughed.

"No, but those _aren't_ little fishies!" Martin answered.

"Get up!" Stone ordered as Carter roughly pulled them to their feet.

"Get in the water, or I'm going to throw you in!" Carter ordered.

"Mr. Stone, sir maybe we should get closer to shore! If _they're_ afraid of the piranha's maybe they really are dangerous?" One of Stone's men spoke up nervously.

"They _want_ you to believe there's killer fish in the water, that way they control what happens you idiots!" Carter yelled annoyed the others believed the brothers. "I'll go first to prove there's _nothing_ in the water!"

"Carter don't be a dummy! We're telling you the _truth_; those piranha's will attack and bite you!" Martin warned both brothers frustrated no one believed them. "Just get us closer to…"

"Shut up!" Carter yelled as he punched Martin in the face.

"Martin!" Chris yelled as he went to help his brother, Carter stopped him. "Leave him alone!" Chris said angrily as he stood toe to toe with Carter.

"Carter that's enough." Stone said stopping Carter from hitting Chris.

"Yes sir." Carter said as he bumped Chris purposely as he past.

"Carter, for the last time _stay_ out of the water! Those piranha's _will_…"

"For the last time Wild _Ratt_, shut your mouth!" Carter warned as he climbed over the edge of the boat, he turned to look at the brothers smiling before he jumped into the water. "Where's your little fishies _now_?" Carter taunted as he splashed around.

Everyone including Stone and the brothers stood looking over the edge of the boat as Carter continued splashing. Suddenly Chris noticed movement in the water coming towards Carter, he quickly spoke to Martin.

"Martin in the water!"

"I see it Chris!" Martin answered.

"What? See _what_?" Stone asked.

"Piranha's!" Martin and Chris answered together.

"There's _nothing_ in here with me!" Carter said as he turned to look at the boat. "Like I said, it's all a bunch of…what the…Ow! Ow! Ow! Something's _biting_ me!" Carter yelled as he swam to the edge of the boat and jumped trying to get out of the water. "Help me out!"

"Give us your hands!" Martin ordered as he grabbed one of Carter's arms while Chris grabbed the other arm and they pulled him aboard the boat.

"There's still _one_ on him!" One of Stone's men pointed out.

"Get it off me and kill it!" Carter ordered as one of the men knocked it off Carter's leg and onto the floor of the boat. "Don't just stand there starring at it, you idiots! KILL IT!"

"No!" The brothers yelled together, Martin quickly grabbed the piranha and tossed it overboard.

"You're bleeding Carter sir!" One of the men said pointing.

"How _badly_ are you hurt Carter?" Stone asked as Carter pulled up his pant legs to reveal his legs covered in bites, some were worse than others.

"I'll live sir." Carter answered.

"Go clean yourself up, make sure to wrap them. While we figure out to do!" Stone said.

"Yes sir." Carter said as he stood and went below deck.

"Quit smirking you two!" Stone ordered the brothers.

"We _warned_ you! How are we supposed to assist you if no one listens to us?" Martin asked, Chris agreed.

"Good point gentlemen!" Stone answered. "From now on I want everyone; including you _Carter_ to follow the brothers directions, unless I say otherwise!" Stone ordered as Carter returned. "Am I understood?"

"Yes sir!" The men answered together, all but Carter.

"Carter?"

"You _can't_ be serious sir?" Carter questioned angrily glaring at the brothers who stood together smirking.

"I' am!" Stone answered.

"I _won't_ follow…"

"You _will_ or I'll feed you to the piranhas, they already had a taste of you Carter!" Stone threatened cutting Carter off.

"Mr. Stone, sir…"

"Carter, you _will_ listen to both of them, and you'll do it without causing _any_ trouble! Am I understood?" Stone said angrily cutting Carter off again.

"Yes sir!" Carter answered.

"Alright, now that that is settled we can continue to search for my jaguar!"

"What do we do now sir?" Carter asked.

"Why are you asking _me_?" Stone responded smiling.

"_Don't_ make me sir!" Carter asked, as the brothers looked at each other smiling.

"Ask the brothers!" Stone answered.

"What do we do now?" Carter asked the brothers through clenched teeth.

"Take the boat to shore, like we _told_ you to do before!" Chris answered.

Carter gave the order and the driver started the boat and took them to shore, once there Carter put down the plank and everyone got off the boat and stood on the beach. After everyone was off Stone looked around smiling before he spoke.

"Ah, we're so close I can almost see my jaguar!"

"How are we doing this sir?" Carter asked.

"Well, they can't lead us with their arms tied behind their backs!"

"You _can't_ be serious sir? You want me to _untie_ them? We can't trust them! They'll take off!" Carter said upset.

"Give me some credit! I didn't mean they were _staying_ untied, I meant tie their hands in front of them, with a rope attaching the brothers to each other and yourself!" Stone explained.

"Yes sir, Mr. Stone!" Carter said as he did what he was told.

A while later the group of 14 trekked through the rainforest with the brothers in the lead, Carter behind them, Stone next and the rear were Stone's men. They had been searching for hours with no sign of a jaguar, or so Stone and his men thought; in reality though both brothers had spotted a black jaguar many times along the way, but neither one said anything. They did however let everyone know whenever they spotted any other wild animal. They stopped to rest and Stone sat on a rock watching as the brothers talked to each other, Carter came over to him and spoke as he too watched the brothers.

"Sir, you don't think they're doing what you wanted do you?" Carter asked.

"No Carter, I don't." Stone answered as they continued watching the brothers.

"Then why haven't we gotten rid of them sir?" Carter asked confused.

"They will find my jaguar, be patient Carter. We'll play their little game for _now_, when the time is right you'll get your chance to have a little fun with them I promise!" Stone answered.

"Yes sir." Carter said glaring at the brothers.

"It's getting late gentlemen!" Stone said as he stood, everyone turned to look at him.

"I guess we should return to the jet." Martin suggested smiling.

"Nice try, but my boat is fully equipped for all of us to stay aboard it!"

"Let's go boys!" Carter said tugging on the rope hard enough to make the brothers stumble. "Oops, sorry boys!" Carter said smirking as the brothers glared angrily at him.

So, they made their way back to the boat and got on, Stone told everyone where they were going to sleep, before Carter took the brothers to their room followed by Stone. Once in the room Carter tied them to chairs, before Stone spoke smiling.

"Well, Kratt brothers it's time for bed. We'll start our search again at day break!"

"Goody!" Chris said sarcastically.

"Sleep well brothers! You know what to do Carter." Stone said smiling, Carter nodded before Stone left.

"Once again it's just the three of us!" Carter said smiling as he stood in front of them.

"Should we do our happy dance now?" Martin asked.

"Well, boys I've been given orders to remind you who you're working for!" Carter said as he took off his jacket.

"We know who we're working for! Don't we Martin?" Chris responded.

"That's right Chris! We're working for an _insane criminal_, and his _talking ape sidekick_! See, we remember!" Martin added as both brothers laughed.

"That joke _never_ gets old Marty! Let me tell you guys one!" Carter said smiling as he punched Chris in the face. "Don't like that one mates? Don't worry; I've got a million of them!"

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Day's Later:**

Stone held the brothers for four days, with no progress in finding the jaguar; of course _none_ the brothers told Stone about. Both brothers had spotted the jaguar many times, but they never let on _refusing_ to hand it over to Stone! Stone knew they were lying to him, but his threats and Carter's beatings did _nothing_ to break the brothers and force them to give him what he wanted! With each passing minute that Stone didn't have the jaguar he grew angrier, letting Carter do whatever he wanted to do to the brothers, instead of interfering like he usually did. Finally on the fourth day after everyone had gathered on the beach Stone stood starring at the brothers, they looked back neither backing down.

"You two think you're pretty smart don't you?" Stone said.

"Actually, we…"

"_Shut up_! That _didn't_ require an answer!" Stone yelled cutting Martin off. "I' am a patient man, but you two have played your _games_ long enough! I'm done playing games, which means this is your last chance to find my jaguar or you will lose your lives! To ensure that I get what I want I've decided to separate you!" Stone said angrily, the brothers looked at each other, before back to Stone. "Carter will take Christopher, and Martin you will stay with me!"

"No! You _can't_ separate us!" Chris yelled.

"We _won't_ do it!" Martin added.

"Still don't get it do you?" Stone said smiling, as Carter laughed. "You have _no_ choice in any of this! I' am in charge, which means you two will do what I want, when I want it or you'll pay the ultimate price! As you can see I'm _not_ a kind man, I have no conscience, which means I really _don't_ care if you live or die!"

"Fine! We'll do it!" Martin agreed.

"Wise choice gentlemen!" Stone said smiling. "Shall we begin?"

**Later:**

After separating each team began exploring, both brothers kept an eye out for the jaguar, while they tried to figure out how to escape. As Chris and Carter came to a cliff overlooking a part of the river, Chris looked down and saw the jaguar at the edge of the trees below them. Carter was looking behind them so he didn't see it, as he watched it slowly disappear into the trees Chris knew he had to find a way to keep Carter from seeing it. He looked around and noticed a vine sticking out from the trees, the vine resembled a snake's head, he smiled as Carter spoke.

"What now Wild Ratt?" Carter asked as he stood beside Chris at the ledge. "Up for a little _swim_?"

"We have no idea how deep that water is or what animals are in it!" Chris answered.

"Like those little _fishies_ again?" Carter asked bitterly.

"Yeah, or something _worse_!" Chris answered.

"Worse? What could be _worse_?" Carter questioned. "I lost _half_ of my legs to those little monsters!"

"They're _nothing_ compared to the black caiman, or an anaconda!" Chris answered.

"What are they? More _man-eating_ fish?" Carter asked nervously.

"No."

"What are they then?"

"Caiman's are large, man-eating crocodiles and anacondas are giant, man-eating snakes!" Chris responded.

"Does _everything_ in this crazy place eat people?" Carter asked as he backed up to the trees where the vine was, until he was right beside it Chris hid his smile.

"No, _not_ everything! Only the…Carter, don't move!" Chris said pretending to be scared as he looked beside Carter.

"What? What is it?" Carter said instantly freezing, panic on his face.

"Beside you, it's an…anaconda!" Chris said.

"The man-eating snake?" Carter asked scared.

"Yep!" Chris answered, trying so hard to keep from laughing.

"What…what do we do?" Carter asked buying Chris' lies.

"Don't move!" Chris instructed.

"_Don't move_, got it! Now what?" Carter asked only moving his mouth.

"You need to cut me free!" Chris answered.

"Cut you free? Do you think I'm _stupid_ mate?" Carter asked.

"Fine then _mate_, enjoy being a _snack_ for the giant…"

"Okay, _okay_! Here!" Carter said cutting Chris off, as he slowly took out his knife and cut the ropes. "Now get rid of the snake!"

"Alright, don't move! I need to find something to knock it out, just stay perfectly still! It won't attack or even know you're there if you don't move!" Chris said as he slowly backed up, he turned and began walking away.

"Hey! Don't leave me here!" Carter yelled.

"Be _quiet_! _No_ sudden noise, or movements! I'll be right back, I need to find the perfect weapon!" Chris lied as he took off running.

**With Martin And Stone:**

After wandering through the rainforest for a while Martin was happy he hadn't seen the jaguar in a long time now. Martin knew that time was running out and if they didn't figure someway to escape Stone wouldn't hesitate to kill one or both of the brothers. They came to a clearing, Stone looked around before he sat on a rock sighing.

"So, Marty where do we go now?" Stone asked.

"I don't know. It's not easy tracking a black jaguar in the rainforest!" Martin answered.

"Well, young Martin you're the _critter expert_! Where should we start looking?"

"Hmm…I think we should go this way!" Martin answered pointing to the left. "I'm not 100% sure this is the right way, but it looks like as good a way as any to start!"

"After you than Marty my boy!" Stone said smiling as they began walking again.

"Where did you send the rest of your men?" Martin asked.

"To search for the jaguar." Stone answered smiling.

"But they don't know where to look!" Martin said. "They could get lost!"

"It's a chance _I'm_ willing to take!" Stone said still smiling.

"You're _insane_, you know that?" Martin said disgusted.

"Yeah, yeah so you and your little friends keep telling me!" Stone said unmoved by Martin's words.

"What are you going to do once you have the jaguar?" Martin asked.

"To what? The Jaguar or _you_ Wild Bratts?" Stone asked.

"Both."

"Well, as for my jaguar…that is really _none_ of your concern, it's _my_ little secret! As for you Wild _Bratts_…I haven't decided yet truthfully. It all depends on how the search for my prize goes!" Stone answered. "Enough talk, more looking!"

"You're the _boss_!" Martin said sarcastically saluting him.

A while later they came to another clearing, Martin knew time was running out and he still hadn't come up with a plan. Stone sat down on another rock, Martin knelt by the stream and splashed water onto his face, he could feel Stone's eyes on him. He purposely stayed where he was, trying to figure out what he could do to get away and stop Stone.

"If you're done _stalling_ Marty, can we continue on our way?"

"What makes you think I'm stalling?" Martin asked, his back still to Stone.

"This isn't my first time doing this Mr. Kratt!" Stone answered smiling. "In fact, I've lost count, but that's besides the point."

"Okay, so I'm stalling, but _not_ for the reason you think!" Martin said as he stood and faced Stone.

"Oh, so you can read minds now?" Stone asked smiling as he stood.

"No, but it's obvious you think I'm stalling to keep from finding the jaguar."

"Are you?" Stone asked.

"No."

"Then you have nothing to worry about."

"That's it then?" Martin asked shocked.

"That's it!" Stone assured him smiling. "It is quite beautiful out here isn't it?"

"It is!" Martin agreed as Stone turned his back to and Martin noticed for the first time that Stone carried a knife and that gave him an idea.

"Shall we resume our search Mr. Kratt?"

"Yeah, let's try up that hill." Martin suggested pointing to a steep hill, he only hoped Stone didn't notice how slippery it was.

"Do you think we'll find my jaguar up there?" Stone asked.

"They like to hide, so there's a _good_ chance he's up there somewhere."

"You're the expert! Let's go!" Stone agreed.

"Why don't you take the lead this time?" Martin suggested, hoping he'd agree.

"Now _why_ would I do that?" Stone asked looking at Martin.

"I figured you'd want to take the lead because…"

"Because you don't know what to do, so it's up to me!" Stone said cutting Martin off.

"You caught me! That's exactly right!" Martin said trying to look ashamed, when on the inside he couldn't stop smiling.

"Very well Marty, I'll save you from further embarrassment and take the lead this time!"

They began climbing the hill, Martin positioned himself directly behind Stone, he kept a close eye on where Stone stepped waiting for him to slip; so Martin could grab Stone's knife without him noticing. Halfway up the hill Martin was beginning to think that his plan would fail and his stomach sank. Suddenly Stone's foot slipped in the mud, he tried to catch himself, but it was no use and he fell to his knees and slid down the hill backwards. He slid into Martin knocking him down too, Martin grabbed the knife and hid it as he continued sliding down the hill in front of Stone. Once they reached the bottom while Stone tried to get to his feet, Martin quickly cut the rope. Once free he stood and quickly looked around for some kind of weapon he could use to knock Stone out. Stone kept his back to Martin, giving Martin the chance to search for a weapon. Anytime Stone turned to face him Martin stopped and acted like nothing was going on, he needed something that would knock Stone out, but not kill him. Finally Martin found a large tree branch and crept up behind Stone, he was almost in position when Stone turned to him.

"Well Marty my boy, I do believe that hill is _not_ an option!" Stone said smiling.

"I guess not." Martin agreed hiding the branch. "I thought it was more sturdy."

"I guess you were wrong again huh, _Mr. Creature Expert_?" Stone mocked turning his back to him again. "Let _me_ figure out where we go next, leave it to a _real_ expert!" Stone continued taunting.

"Go ahead!" Martin agreed smiling as he crept closer until he was behind Stone.

"Let's go…"

"For a _nap_!" Martin said cutting Stone off as he swung the branch connecting with Stone knocking him to the ground on his face.

Once he was down Martin dropped the branch and took off running back to the boat, hoping that Chris got away from Carter and was already back at the boat.

**TBC… **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**Meanwhile With Chris:**

After escaping from Carter, Chris ran back the way they came hoping he was going the right way. He ran for a while in the right direction, until he heard Carter chasing after him, he turned to look behind him and didn't see the tree root sticking out of the ground. His foot hit the root and he fell down the hill, landing on his side at the bottom he groaned and slowly rolled onto his back. He sat up looking around trying to figure out where he was, he heard Carter yelling for him so he got up, pain shooting through his left ankle. He sat on a rock and checked it, it didn't feel broken, but he knew it was definitely sprained. He got up and began walking again, trying to stay ahead of Carter, not realizing he was going the wrong way. He ran halfway back to where he started when he stopped and realized where he was. He felt like a fool, scolding himself for not noticing sooner, he had wasted precious time running _backwards_! He ran the opposite way, he had to stop a few times his foot throbbing, every part of his body hurt. He only hoped Martin had gotten away from Stone and was on his way back to the boat. He could still hear Carter chasing him, but he didn't know where he was or how close Carter was. He hoped Carter wasn't smart enough to find his way back to the boat, he smiled at that thought knowing Carter _wasn't_; after all, he had tricked Carter with a _vine_, nope the man was an _idiot_!

**Meanwhile:**

After escaping Stone, Martin raced back to the boat, he knew he didn't hit Stone hard enough to keep him down for long, he was weak from Carter's beatings so it had been a weak hit to Stone. As he ran, he hoped despite Stone's brilliance, he couldn't figure out his way back to the river. He finally made it to the river and as he looked around he realized he was alone; no Stone, no Carter, no armed men and worst of all no _Chris_! He had to find Chris, but first he had to get on the boat and call the Tortuga. He headed to the boat when suddenly he was tackled from behind, he fell onto his stomach. He tried to crawl away, but was grabbed and turned over he was surprised to see Stone. Before Martin could say or do anything Stone punched him in the face. Martin tried to fend off Stone's assault, he was shocked at Stone's strength, he was _almost_ as strong as Carter. He noticed Stone was tiring, so he took his chance and punched Stone twice in the face knocking him backwards away from Martin. Once there was separation Martin quickly attacked Stone trying to knock him out long enough for Martin to get onto the boat and call the team for help. Once he made the call he could go look for Chris, then they'd stop Stone together. The fight went back and forth with both men giving and receiving hits, until finally Martin got the upper hand and with one last punch Martin let Stone go and he rushed to the boat.

Meanwhile Chris finally made it back to the river, he was exhausted and in pain, but seeing the boat he smiled. As he limped towards the boat, he spotted Martin heading towards the boat too, while Stone struggled to get to his feet. Seeing his brother he picked up speed, he tried calling to Martin, but he couldn't hear Chris. So, he began running, ignoring the pain in his ankle as he saw Stone get to his feet holding a giant rock. Panicking Chris opened his mouth to warn Martin when he was suddenly tackled from behind. Before he could say or do anything he was grabbed and turned over, he looked into the crazy eyes of Carter.

"Thought you got away huh?" Carter said smiling. "Looks like you _lose_ Chrissy!" Carter said smiling as he punched Chris twice in the face.

"Wrong again _mate_!" Chris said as he pushed Carter off him backwards into the water, before he yelled to Martin. "MARTIN BEHIND YOU!"

"Chris?" Martin said confused as he stopped and looked towards Chris and Carter.

"_BEHIND_ YOU MARTIN!" Chris yelled again as he struggled to his feet.

"What?" Martin asked turning around to see Stone, Martin ducked just in time. "Why won't you _stay_ down?" Martin said as he punched Stone in the face.

"No more games Carter! _Finish this_!" Stone yelled.

"Yes sir!" Carter said smiling as both Stone and Carter charged the brothers.

The brothers ran to each other followed by Stone and Carter, the brothers stood back to back, as they starred down the two men trying to kill them.

"Well gentlemen, I do believe it's time for you to _die_!" Stone said smiling. "Any last words?" Stone asked.

"_Two_ actually!" Martin said nervously.

"Do tell us Marty, don't keep us in _suspense_!" Stone asked looking at Carter, both of them smiling.

"Black caiman!" Martin answered.

"What? Is that some kind of _spice_?" Stone asked as he looked at Carter who shrugged his shoulders, neither noticed the brothers backing up away from them.

"No…_that's_ a black caiman!" Chris answered pointing behind them.

"Oh no you _don't_ mate! You're _not_ tricking me again! They don't exist!" Carter said.

"Tell _him_ that!" Martin said pointing behind them just as a loud growl was heard.

Stone and Carter froze, they looked at each other as the brothers took off running to the boat, Stone and Carter slowly turned to look at the large crocodile standing in front of them.

"Carter do _something_!" Stone ordered as he backed away.

"_Me_? What am _I_ supposed to do? I ain't the expert…_they_ are!" Carter yelled as he backed up too.

"You _can't_ leave us! You're the experts, what do we do?" Stone asked.

"Don't worry, all you have to do is tell him he _doesn't_ exist!" Martin answered while Chris called the Tortuga.

"This _isn't_ over Wild Ratts! I _will_ have my revenge!" Stone yelled as he climbed onto some rocks with Carter. "You just made a _very_ powerful enemy Kratt brothers!" He said as Carter radioed to the jet.

"How's your _imaginary friend_?" Martin asked laughing.

"Ask him yourself, our ride's here!" Stone said smiling as his jet flew overhead and a ladder was tossed down. "Until we meet again Wild Ratts!" Stone said as he and Carter climbed onto the jet before it took off leaving the brothers alone.

Once alone the brothers sat in silence, neither willing to break the tension between them from their earlier fight, it wasn't that they were still angry with each other, it was due to the _guilt_ both felt.

**Later:**

After being picked up by the team the brothers showered, changed and had their wounds tended to by Aviva and Koki. As they were fixed up the brothers explained what happened while they were held, and how Stone and Carter escaped. Even though the brothers both felt guilty about what happened between them and wanted to apologize, neither did, in fact since being rescued neither had spoken at all to the other. The others were worried that the brothers bond had been destroyed and that scared them, they had _never_ seen them like this.

Later that night when everyone was supposed to be sleeping Chris got out of bed, careful not to wake Martin. He limped to the control room and sat down looking out the window, he felt horrible about the fight and wanted to apologize, but Martin _hated_ him and wouldn't talk to him.

Martin lay in bed starring at his brother's empty bed, and sighed sadly. He had been awake when Chris left, he couldn't sleep his guilt too strong. He wanted to apologize, fix things with his brother, but Chris _hated_ him and wouldn't talk to him.

A half hour later Martin couldn't stand it any longer, he _had_ to talk to Chris and apologize whether Chris forgave him or not, he had to _try_ at least. He got up and went to the control room, he found Chris sitting alone looking out the window. Martin stood there silently leaning on the wall, he had come to apologize, but seeing Chris he lost his courage. He sighed disappointed in himself for not fixing it, he rubbed his hands over his face, he turned to leave when Chris spoke to him without looking at Martin.

"Are you going to stand there watching me all night, or are you going to say something Martin?" Chris' tired voice spoke startling Martin out of his thoughts.

"I…I came to talk, if you'll _let_ me?" Martin asked sadly as he pulled up a chair and sat beside Chris.

"You know Martin, I think it's time we did." Chris answered.

"I agree!" Martin said as they starred out the window.

"Martin…when I saw the black caiman on the beach today, my only thought was how the last words I'd _ever_ say to you were the angry, hurtful things I said when we fought! I…I didn't want to…you _know_, knowing you _hated_ me!" Chris said quietly.

"Chris, I _don't_ hate you, you're my brother!" Martin said sighing sadly.

"You don't?" Chris asked looking at Martin.

"No, I don't." Martin answered.

"Martin, I'm sorry for what I said. I…I didn't mean any of it."

"Yes, you did Chris. You always say what you mean." Martin answered sighing.

"Martin, I…"

"It's _okay_ Chris, really." Martin said cutting him off. "Look Chris, I know I'm _not_ organized and cautious like you. I _never_ will, I'm not you Chris and I can't change that and I'm sorry!" Martin said sadly.

"Don't be! That's what I love about you bro, you're a _free thinker_!" Chris said putting a hand on Martin's shoulder. "Honestly I wish sometimes that I was more like _you_."

"_Me_?" Martin said shocked.

"Don't sound so surprised Martin." Chris said smiling as he nudged Martin. "Sometimes I wish I could be as carefree as you, and not have to over think _everything_! Like you said though, I'm not and _never_ will be!"

"Chris, your over thinking has saved our butts many times; especially when _I've_ screwed up and gotten us into trouble…_again_!"

"Martin, we've both had times where we've gotten us into trouble, not just _you_! Your unique way of thinking has saved us many times too! Martin you're my brother, but I haven't treated you like I should. You're the most important person to me Martin, and I've treated you like you're beneath me! I'm so sorry Martin!" Chris said sadly.

"I haven't been a very good brother either Chris. All I wanted was to prove to you that I'm just as capable of doing our job as you are! I don't want to be known as Martin Kratt _The Screw-Up_ all my life! I want you to be proud of me Chris!" Martin said sadly.

"_I' am_ proud of you Martin! You're _not_ a screw-up!"

"No? Than what am I?" Martin asked quietly.

"Martin Kratt…my _brother_, my _best friend_!" Chris answered. "Does that help?"

"It does, but I'm still not convinced that you wouldn't be better off without me."

"That's complete _crap_ Martin!" Chris said upset, Martin looked at him surprised by his anger. "Without you there is _no_ us…_no_ Wild Kratts! Martin I'm _so_ sorry I didn't tell you before now how much I need and appreciate you!"

"I guess we _both_ screwed up huh little brother?" Martin said sadly. "What do we do now?"

"I'll try not to be so quick to control everything, give you a chance to shine!" Chris answered.

"I'll try not to get distracted and I'll try to think more before I act!" Martin added.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" Chris asked smiling sadly.

"Yeah, it does! If you forgive me?" Martin answered.

"Always!" Chris answered as he hugged Martin tightly. "I love you Martin!"

"I love you Chris!" Martin said as the hug ended. "I'm exhausted, you going back to bed?"

"Umm…in a bit." Chris answered.

"You want some company?" Martin asked.

"No, you go back to bed. I'll be there soon."

"Alright, night Chris." Martin said patting his back as he stood.

"Night Martin." Chris replied smiling as Martin left.

Once alone Chris looked out the window again a small smile on his face, he sighed as he remembered everything that happened, including his conversation with Martin. He felt better since he talked to Martin _finally_; he only wished they had done it long before this. In a way though he was glad they fought and he was also glad Stone had kidnapped them…everything that happened to them helped them realize how _crappy_ they had been treating each other. It took being kidnapped by a _psycho_ and his _sideshow freak_ sidekick to get through to the brothers. Chris felt like the worst brother alive for the way he treated Martin, and he knew Martin felt _exactly_ the same way as he did. Chris knew that no matter what happens their bond could never be broken, it could be stretched and twisted, but _never_ broken! They had a long road ahead of them to fix their relationship, and completely move on; he wasn't worried though he knew that there was _nothing_ that could come between them. Suddenly he felt someone put a blanket on him, he looked up to see Martin with his own blanket sit down beside him, they smiled at each other.

"Thought you were sleeping?" Chris asked wrapping up in the blanket.

"I was, but decided you were _lonely_ without me!" Martin answered as they both laughed, Martin sighed. "Seriously though Chris you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking of us." Chris answered.

"What about us?" Martin asked.

"Just that I'm glad you're my brother, and how lucky _you_ are to have _me_ as your brother!" Chris said as they both laughed again.

"_I' am _pretty lucky to have you as my brother!" Martin agreed.

"Me _too_!" Chris said smiling.

"I love you Chris!"

"I love you too Martin!" Chris said smiling as he leaned against Martin and they starred out the window again in silence.

A comforting, familiar silence settled over the brothers, yeah their lives weren't normal or easy, but the brothers wouldn't want it any other way! They were family, and to both brothers _nothing_ was more important! Chris looked over at Martin, their eyes met, both smiled before they looked out the window again. Chris' heart felt like it would burst with the love he had for his brother, he felt tears build up in his eyes and tried to wipe them away before Martin saw him.

"Are…are you _crying_?" Martin asked.

"No…they're…it's just _allergies_!" Chris said quickly turning his head away as he wiped his eyes. "Wait…are _you_ crying?" Chris asked noticing Martin wiping at his own eyes.

"No, it's my _allergies_ too!" Martin answered, Chris smiled.

As silence fell over them again Chris smiled to himself as he thought of how _boring_ and _lonely_ his life would be without Martin! He vowed to _never_ let anyone or anything come between them again! By themselves they were hard to beat, but together the brothers Kratt were _unstoppable_, because _nothing_ is stronger than _family_!

**THE END!**


End file.
